1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure medium control valve including a valve body and a screw mounted in the valve body. A plurality of the pressure medium control valves can be connected by means of the screws to form a multiple-valve unit. The multiple-valve unit defines a continuous duct for the pressure medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Utility Model 1,764,478 discloses a pressure medium control valve, the valve bodies of which can be braced together by means of continuous screws to form a valve block. Each valve body has a longitudinal bore which extends parallel to the screw holes. Each longitudinal bore is provided with transversely extending bores with threaded connections for the supply of pressure medium. When the valves are combined to form a valve block, many of these transverse bores as well as the ends of the longitudinal bores must again be closed. Accordingly, the pressure medium control valves of this type are difficult to manufacture and assemble and the structural size of the valves are determined by the many bores defined in the valve bodies.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a pressure medium control valve of the above-described type whose valve body is of small structural size and can be used as an individual valve or in a multiplevalve unit. In addition, the number of bores provided in the valve body and in the connecting means is to be as small as possible.